Connection
by sarahlafox
Summary: Jean looses controll of her powers and may have fatally injured Kurt. She finds out that the brotherhood is behind her loss of controll. on her mission to defeat them, she finds out alot about Kurts past. OMG! Mistique wants to help the X-men!
1. Scotts ranting and Jeans' powers

"Your sure your alright Jean?" asked Scott.  
  
"Ya. I have my powers under control." Said a winded Jean.  
  
"Where is Kitty? Did I hurt her?" asked Jean.  
  
"Found her!" said Kurt as he lifted a bookshelf off of Kitty. She shook her head to get the dust out of her hair and Kurt pulled her up.  
  
"Oh, Kitty! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" asked Jean hastily.  
  
"Ya. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." said Kitty with a smile.  
  
"The professor will be here soon. He just about had a cow when he heard what happened." Said Evan.  
  
"Ya. Jean, you should go lie down. We will clean up. Get some rest." Said Rouge.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Said Jean. She woke up to hear the professor talking.  
  
"The only thing that matters is no one was hurt." He said.  
  
Jean remembered what happened. She was listening to Scott rant about teamwork when the thoughts of the others started flooding her head.  
  
'Blah Blah Blah Teamwork Blah Blah Blah'  
  
'I wish he would give it a rest.'  
  
'man, Scott needs to shut up. I am hungry.'  
  
'Zat is vat I forgot to finish! My math homework!'  
  
'he is like a broken record. Teamwork, teamwork, teamwork!'  
  
She put her hands over her ears and everyone tried to help her, then she lost it. she threw kitty into a bookcase and it fell on her. She didn't remember the rest but then Scott brought her back. She was embarrassed and tired and upset all at the same time.  
  
"I have good friends." she thought.  
  
"Ah, Jean. Your awake. How are you feeling?" asked Professor X.  
  
"Embarrassed, and upset. Otherwise I'm fine." Said Jean.  
  
"Good. Are you hurt in any way?" asked professor X.  
  
"Dose pride count?" asked Jean.  
  
"So then your fine." Said the professor.  
  
"Ya. I'm fine." Said Jean.  
  
"Glad to hear it because your brother is having a go at everyone in the downtown area, Professer. He vants you to come out and play!" Kurt told professor X as he teleported behind him.  
  
"Looks like he asked you for directions." said Logan.  
  
"How could you tell?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Lets go stop him." said Logan.  
  
"Vone more sing. My mozer, your old pal Sabortooth, and Magneto are also having a night on ze town." Said Kurt.  
  
"Oh! This is as good as it gets!" said Storm sarcastically.  
  
"Let's go." Said Logan. 


	2. the Juggernuts' new trick and Kurts' suf...

They arrived down town in a matter of minutes to find their worst enemies reeking havoc on the people there.  
  
"This will not be easy." said Scott.  
  
"oh, NO! Zay have my friends from school!" said Kurt. There was a group of four people unconscious on the ground behind the mutants.  
  
"It just gets better and better." Said Rouge sarcastically.  
  
"Vhat do ve do, professor? Got a brilliant idea or two to spare?" asked Kurt nervously. He was very upset.  
  
"Sure. We will split up. Kurt, Jean, Scott, and Storm, you can take Magneto. Wolverine and Kitty, take Sabortooth. I should take on my brother, and as for Mistique, Evan and Rouge should be able to keep her occupied." Said Professor X.  
  
"Got it." everyone chimed.  
  
"GO!" said Scott. They all split up and attacked the foes. Kurt gasped and turned his head to see one of his friends getting up and Magneto hit him with a powerful blow to the stomach which sent him reeling backwards.  
  
"Kurt, you ok?" asked Scott. Kurt flinched and put his hand on his stomach as Scott pulled him up.  
  
"Ja, I tink so." Said Kurt.  
  
"Good." Said Scott. Kurt grabbed him and ported to Kitty. The spot they had been standing in was now smoldering.  
  
"That was close. Thanks." Said Scott.  
  
"No problem. OH!" Kurt yelped.  
  
"Magneto must have hit you pretty hard." said Jean.  
  
"Huh, What's happening?" asked one of Kurts' friends as he got to his feet.  
  
"Run for cover and don't come out until we come to get you. We are the X- men and we are here to help." Said Scott.  
  
"Thanks man!" The boy yelled as he helped his other friends to safety.  
  
Kitty was thrown into a tree but she just phased through it.  
  
"ROUGE, LEFT!" Evan Yelled, but Rouge was knocked out by Mistique.  
  
"Well, brother, I have learned a new trick. Want to see?" Said Juggernaut.  
  
"No. " responded Exavior as he fought back the Juggernauts' attempt to win the mind battle.  
  
"Too bad. I'm going to show you anyway." He said. He pointed to Jean and she fell to her knees holding her head.  
  
"Jean! Are you alright? Jean?" asked Kurt. He put his hand on her shoulder and she lifted him up off the ground.  
  
"Jean, put me down!" Kurt said. He was lifted higher in the air and he felt like he was being squeezed.  
  
"JEAN! STOP! I CAN'T BREATH!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"JEAN! PUT HIM DOWN!" Scott yelled. Kurt was screaming in pain as the invisible force squeezed him tighter and tighter. Everyone stopped what they were doing to try to help Kurt.  
  
"We could really use Rouges' powers now!" said Evan.  
  
Kurt fell limp under the crushing pressure on his chest.  
  
"JEAN STOP!" Kitty yelled. Professor Exavior was trying his hardest to stop Jean from crushing Kurt.  
  
"STORM! WOLVERIEN! ATTACK MY BROTHER! HURRY!" yelled the Professor. They did what the professor said. Storm hit him with lightning and Wolverine slashed at him with his claws. The Juggernaut finally fell.  
  
"JEAN! PLEASE! IT'S SCOTT! PUT KURT DOWN!" Scott yelled. Jean came back to reality and Kurts' body fell lifelessly to the ground. Wolverine got to him first.  
  
"Elf. You ok? Elf!" he said Shaking Kurt gently. Storm kneeled down next to him and gasped.  
  
"He's not breathing!" She said desperately. 


	3. revival

Storm tried to bring him back to life through CPR and her powers. When they had just about given up, Kurt gasped and coughed blood.  
  
"Thank god!" said Storm.  
  
"What have I done?" asked Jean horrified at the sight of her teammate lying on the ground.  
  
Kurt heard the professor through telepathy.  
  
"Kurt. Can you hear me?" he asked.  
  
"Professor?" he heard in a quite voice that sounded far away.  
  
"Yes. It's me. I need you to tell me if your chest hurts." The professor said.  
  
"Yes. I can't breath." the voice said. In the background, they could hear Mistique beating the living hell out of the Juggernaut.  
  
"HE MAY BE AN X-MAN BUT HE IS STILL MY SON YOU BIG STUPID IDOTIC.." She screamed.  
  
"All of his ribs are broken. He will never live like this. He is dying, Charles." said Storm.  
  
"Hold him. This should work, but it will be painful." said Professor Exavior.  
  
"You kids head back to the institute and shut off the security and get a place ready for us to take care of Kurt. Go quickly." Said Wolverine. They did as they were told. They took Rouge and left to the institute. As they left they could hear screams of pain from Kurt as professor X used his powers to pull his ribs back into place.  
  
"Oh my God. Kurt is dying and it is all my fault.." Jean said.  
  
"It is not your fault. That damn Juggernaut made you do it." said Scott.  
  
"Do you think he is going to be ok?" asked Kitty who was in tears.  
  
"I don't know. Let's take care of Rouge in the meantime." Said Scott. As if on cue, Rouge moaned and awoke.  
  
"Whad' ah miss?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Later." Said Evan glancing back at Jean. 


	4. Home at last, Mistiques' Offer

Wolverine burst through the door carrying Kurt in his arms. No one could tell if he was alive or not by looking at him. His body, limp and unmoving and Storm, Wolverine and Kurt himself all had blood on their cloths.  
  
"Hang in there, kid." He whispered. Storm followed close behind with professor X tailing. Jean burst into tears at the sight of them. Rouge couldn't rest after she found out what happened. No one could. When Wolverine came in the door, the other kids in the institute couldn't believe the story was true.  
  
About two and a half hours later, Storm walked out of the room Kurt was in. Kitty had been sent to listen in.  
  
"We should call his parents. It looks bad." Said Storm in a low voice. They were talking too quietly for her to hear so she went back to the others.  
  
"Storm said they should call his parents. It looks bad." She told them.  
  
"Last time that happened, someone was fatally injured here." Said Scott.  
  
"You don't think." asked Evan who was turning white.  
  
"No! it can't be! I mean we are talking about Kurt here! He's mah baby brother. There is just no way!" said Rouge.  
  
"We better wait and like, the professor will tell us." Said Kitty. Just then, Mistique came in the door and ran down the hall to where Kurt was. Storm, Beast, and Wolverine couldn't hold her back.  
  
"I AM GOING TO SEE MY SON! LET GO!" she wailed. Professor X told them to let her go. She instantly went inside the room and sat by Kurts' bed. His chest was wrapped in bandages and his breathing was quick and shallow. She took a piece of cloth and ran it through cold water and put it on his forehead.  
  
"We did not agree on this. They said they wouldn't hurt you." she whispered. She caught the four dazed teachers looking at her through the doorway.  
  
"I may be part of the brotherhood, and he may be an X-man, but that doesn't mean I can't care what happens to him. he is still my son." She said.  
  
"Yes. Very true. Just don't let his adoptive family find about this." Said professor X.  
  
"Don't worry. I wont." Said Mistique as she brushed Kurts' bangs out of his face.  
  
"Exavior, I have something to ask you." Said Mistique.  
  
"What." Asked Professor X.  
  
"What are your thoughts regarding a temporary alliance between the X-men and myself?" asked Mistique. 


	5. Deliberation and Toads' visit

"What is the reason for the alliance?" asked professor X.  
  
"Magneto. He wants to finish the experiment he started on Kurt when he was a baby. You remember the dream. If you don't trust me, you can probe my mind." Said Mistique.  
  
"I Will probe you just to be on the safe side." Said Professor X.  
  
"Fine by me." Said Mistique.  
  
When he was finished, he turned to the others and told them.  
  
"She is telling the truth."  
  
"Mistique, we will discuss this among ourselves for a while. We will have the answer soon." Said Professor X.  
  
"Very well. I am going back in with Kurt." Said Mistique.  
  
"Well, she beat the shit out of your brother for hurting Kurt." Said Wolverine.  
  
"She most certainly did." Said Professor X.  
  
"I think I saw her go after Magneto as well." Said Storm with a smirk on her face. Before they left with Kurt, The Juggernaut was crumpled on the ground and Mistique was beating the living hell out of Magneto and Sabortooth was running for his life.  
  
"I think we should let her stay. She is a powerful comrade and her intentions are good." Said Professor X.  
  
"I agree. She looked frantic when we tried to keep her away from Kurt." Said Mr. McCoy.  
  
"Her beating the living Shit out of Magneto convinces me." Said Wolverine.  
  
"I also agree." Said Storm.  
  
"Settled. She will stay here in the institute for a temporary alliance." Said Professor X.  
  
"Professor, Toad is at the door. What should I do?" asked Scott who had just entered the room.  
  
"I think he wants to see Kurt. I suppose you can let him in." said Professor X.  
  
"Ok." Said Scott as he ran back to the door.  
  
"I will tell her after Todd leaves." Said Professor X.  
  
"The kids won't like this very much." Said Wolverine.  
  
"They will get over it." said professor X. 


	6. Toad and Mistique of the Xmen

"Yo. Professor X, how is he?" asked Toad.  
  
"I am going to tell you the truth, Mr. Tolanskii, I don't know if he will pull through." Said Professor X.  
  
"NO WAY! He's gotta, you mind if I visit him?" asked Toad.  
  
"You may, but I'm warning you, Mistique is not very happy at the moment." Said Professor X.  
  
"Whatever." Said Toad as he hopped into Kurts room.  
  
"What are you doing here, Toad?" asked Mistique.  
  
"well, I came to check on fuzzball." Said Toad.  
  
"Your friends with him?" asked Mistique.  
  
"Sort of. I mean, we got a lot in common, yo." Said Toad.  
  
"I guess you do." Said Mistique.  
  
"Yo, what did they do to him?" asked Toad.  
  
"I'll tell you later. If I told you now, I would probably go after magneto again." Said Mistique.  
  
"YOU did that?" asked Toad who was smiling widely, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Now you know why you should never piss me off." Said Mistique. Toad couldn't help it anymore, he laughed out loud.  
  
"Man, did it feel good to see Magneto all beat up like that, especially by you. Why are you here anyways?" Said Toad.  
  
"I am forming an alliance with the X-men." She said.  
  
"No kidding? Man, that is really gutsy." Said Toad.  
  
"Mr. Tolanskii, you know, you are welcome to join us as well." Said Professor X.  
  
"Really?" Toad asked.  
  
"Yes Really. We need all the help we can get to bring Magneto down." Said Professor X.  
  
"I Guess I'm in." said Toad.  
  
"Mistique, Todd, welcome to the X-men." Said Professor X. 


End file.
